Patrick Star
Patrick Star is SpongeBob's best friend as well as one of his neighbors, and also the deuteragonist of the show as well. He is a naïve and overweight pink sea star. Patrick is quite overweight due to his laziness as well as his enjoyment of eating junk food. He lives under a brown rock in the underwater city of Bikini Bottom. SpongeBob and Squidward are his neighbors. Both Patrick and SpongeBob bother Squidward, though they do not like to do it and they do it unknowingly and have good intentions. Description Patrick's portrayal is pleasant, overweight, lazy, unmannerly, naïve, and generally ignorant. He lives under a rock on 120 Conch Street. Unlike most of the other main characters of the series, Patrick lacks a nose. Because of this, he generally cannot smell (such as in "Something Smells," in which SpongeBob has bad breath). However, in "The Battle of Bikini Bottom," Patrick is able to grow a nose through sheer force of will. In "No Nose Knows," Patrick receives a nose through plastic surgery. He goes through many noses. However, when Patrick tries to get rid of every bad smell, SpongeBob, Squidward, Mr. Krabs, and Sandy deform Patrick's nose by building a giant ball of trash and sewage so the nose can disintegrate. In season 1, due to unsteady animation, his eyebrows were thin, and in the shape of a couple of M's. The flowers on his pants are also dark purple instead of light. In the beginning in season 2, his eyebrows were slightly thicker and shaped like the letter Z. Patrick is shown to have either a full set of teeth, a single tooth, or sometimes none at all. In some episodes, Patrick has trouble with even the most rudimentary tasks and displays little common sense or intelligence. His memory can be appalling and he can forget how to do the most instinctual of actions, such as eating or how to fall over. He once forgot that he ate a chocolate bar the second after he ate it in "Life of Crime." In other times, he can appear almost so brilliant that it surprises the other characters, and is prone to fits of temporary intelligence, which confuses the other characters. Squidward once asked Patrick "Just how dumb are you?," to which Patrick replied, "It varies."3 In earlier episodes, Patrick appeared to be somewhat more intelligent, often making profound comments and often being very articulate, such as when he, having messed up Mr. Krabs' first dollar with SpongeBob, complained about the fact that his first dollar is just an ordinary dollar and he should replace it with another ordinary dollar, though he forgets about it at the end and ends up buying a candy bar, much to SpongeBob's dismay. Patrick seems to detect malice and sarcasm more easily than SpongeBob, indicating that he is more attentive or emotionally connected than other characters. He also displays witty banter at times and often can be sarcastic. He is generally well-intentioned but often inadvertently causes trouble, for both himself and also his friends, such as in "Patrick-Man!" when he gets Mrs. Puff arrested and trashes the Krusty Krab, although he also ended up saving the Krusty Krab from the Dirty Bubble. Appearance Patrick is a chubby, pink starfish. He usually wears lime green pants with lavender flowers on them that look similar to the ones in the sky. The first movie reveals that he has Goofy Goober underwear, which he wore for three years straight. He changed out of them upon becoming a "man." When sleeping alone, he normally just wears plain underwear, but when he has company, he wears lavender pajamas with pale green flowers on them, along with a matching nightcap. This is most likely done to make the episode more appropriate. He has a pointy head along with thick eyebrows. He can occasionally have a one-tooth overbite. He is somewhat obese due to his love of various junk foods. He has pink skin with red dots across his body. Personality Patrick is well known for his dimwitted, naïve, and lazy nature. He wants to spend time being happy and laying around his rock and lacks common sense. He is overweight, mainly due to his obsession with junk food. His lack of common sense often means that he is incapable of doing things right, as explained when he was briefly employed at the Krusty Krab when trying to earn an award in "Big Pink Loser." Of note, Patrick's stupidity and rudeness became more exaggerated as the post-movie seasons approached: Instead of being naïve but with hidden intellect, Patrick became so painfully stupid to the point of forgetting the most obvious details about his best friend. This is best exemplified in "You Don't Know Sponge," and is also a driving point on the said episode's storyline. He also seems to be aware of his stupidity, as seen in "The Card" and "Tentacle Vision." In terms of rudeness, Patrick had a mean streak in the pre-movie seasons but was mostly apologetic and regretful of his actions. In the post-movie seasons, not only does Patrick rarely show any remorse or regret toward his rudeness, but is also unreasonably rude to others, with episodes like "Stuck in the Wringer" and "Yours, Mine and Mine" being good examples. Despite this, he still wants to help his friends, even if he doesn't do it right. He enjoys nothing more than spending time with SpongeBob, and will always turn to him when things don't seem right or when he wants to show off something that he thinks he succeeds in, even though he rarely does if ever. Antagonistic roles Despite being a friend of SpongeBob, he has done some villainous acts that affect one or more of the Bikini Bottomites, including SpongeBob himself. This is a list of episodes where he had a villainous role: *"Jellyfishing" - He and SpongeBob force Squidward to go jellyfishing against his will, even when he gets badly injured. *"Opposite Day" - He and SpongeBob pretend to be Squidward and ruin his chances of moving out of his Moai head. *"Valentine's Day" - He causes rampage at the Valentine's Day Carnival because no one gave him any Valentine's Day gifts except for SpongeBob, which turned out to be something as little as a handshake. This is his most famous villainous role. *"Suds" - Patrick impersonates a doctor in an attempt to cure SpongeBob of the suds, but doesn't help matters. *"Life of Crime"- He and SpongeBob steal a balloon. However, since it was National Free Balloon Day, this act can't realistically be branded on Patrick's antagonistic side. He also accuses SpongeBob of eating his chocolate bar, even though he ate his earlier. *"Dumped" - This is one of his most villainous roles yet. He bluntly keeps Gary away from SpongeBob even though the latter is trying hard to get Gary back; Patrick ignores the signs that SpongeBob wants Gary back and doesn't pay attention to the fact that SpongeBob is heartbroken. *"Band Geeks" - He starts a fight against Sandy for no reason. *"I'm with Stupid" - He and SpongeBob pretended that the latter is stupid to make him look smarter in front of his parents, but he started milking the moment and started treating SpongeBob like dirt, ruthlessly insulting him, causing his best friend to scream at the top of his voice and run away. *"Rock-a-Bye Bivalve" - When they adopt a baby scallop, he makes SpongeBob do all the work, while he just watches TV and eats junk food. *"Driven to Tears" - He and SpongeBob fight, which leads to them both being arrested. *"Rule of Dumb" - He becomes king of Bikini Bottom and abuses his power (up until Squidward spoke out against him) and when he returns the crown. *"Best Day Ever" - He uses SpongeBob's new jellyfishing net for the entire day, refusing to let SpongeBob have a turn. *"Good Ol' Whatshisname" - It is unknown what he did here, but he did something that resulted in his arrest, as evidenced by him sharing a cell with Squidward in jail at the end of the episode. *"The Splinter" - Patrick, once again, impersonates a doctor to try and help SpongeBob but things are only far worsened. *"The Card" - This is one of his most villainous roles yet. Patrick frequently and deliberately endangers an extremely rare trading card that belongs to SpongeBob. This episode also implies that Patrick fakes his stupidity on purpose to get away with his sociopathic behavior. *"No Nose Knows" - After Patrick got his nose, he decided to cause trouble by making everything "smelly" and "clean." *"Sand Castles in the Sand" - He and SpongeBob fight in Goo Lagoon. *"Stuck in the Wringer" - He cripples SpongeBob and shows no sympathy for him, rather he just shows his selfish side. *"Yours, Mine and Mine" - This is one of his biggest antagonisms yet. Due to his extremely selfish nature, he and SpongeBob battle over a licensed Krusty Krab toy, but Patrick eats it as Mr. Krabs gives one to each despite SpongeBob being the one to front all the money. *"Big Sister Sam"- He allows his sister to demolish Squidward and SpongeBob's houses, hurt them, and scolds them for being mad about it. *"Patrick's Staycation" - Patrick is ungrateful to SpongeBob throughout the episode. *"Pet Sitter Pat" - This is one of his biggest antagonisms yet. Patrick causes serious harm to Gary, shoots a running hose at him in an attempt to get him to bathe, chases him down with and almost kills him with a flamethrower, and comments that although he found none, he is about to dry Gary off with salt (which can kill snails). The fact that Patrick and Gary are related (cousins) aggravates this role of antagonism. *"Smoothe Jazz at Bikini Bottom" - He eats Squidward's tickets for a Kelpy G concert. *"The Fish Bowl" - He is put in charge by Sandy during her behavioral experiment. However, as the experiment gets further, Patrick gets carried away with being in charge and selfishly takes advantage of his own privileges and of SpongeBob by making him do whatever he tells him to do. However, unlike other episodes where he shows no remorse for his wrongdoings, Patrick later sees the error of his ways and starts to regret his actions. *"Ink Lemonade" - This is one of his biggest antagonisms yet. Patrick attempts to scare Squidward in attempt to get his ink, with no remorse over Squidward when he gets paranoid and goes crazy. Abilities and Talents Patrick, although mentally weak and naïve, has many skills, such as: *Strength: Patrick is shown to be very physically strong; in many episodes, he can lift his rock. In "What Ever Happened to SpongeBob?" and "Squid Baby," he is strong enough to lift the entire road. In many video games, such as Battle for Bikini Bottom, The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie video game, and SpongeBob's Atlantis SquarePantis, his special ability is to pick up and throw heavy objects and even his friends. Also, in "Patrick-Man!," he throws really heavy objects with ease and in "The Play's the Thing," he is shown to throw an anchor with ease. However, in "Krusty Krushers," he cannot even tear a piece of paper apart and then gets a paper cut. *Driving: Patrick has shown to be an excellent driver, unlike SpongeBob as seen in "Driven to Tears." *Singing: Patrick has never had a solo and rarely sings; however, he does it fairly well when he does. *Drumming: When it comes to music, Patrick's main instrument is the drums. He was the lead drummer in the Bikini Bottom Super Band.5 He also drums in "Squidward's House Party," "Tentacle-Vision," and at the end of the "Campfire Song Song" in "The Camping Episode." He also plays a drum solo on his stomach in "Krabby Road." *Dancing: Patrick once jazz-danced with SpongeBob in "Squidtastic Voyage" and wanted to go square-dancing with Squidward in "Just One Bite," but Squidward didn't want to do it, which made Patrick feel sad. *Disguising: In "That's No Lady," Patrick stays in disguise as "Patricia" for a long time. He takes off the suit, embarrassing Squidward. Squidward said he had to go to the bathroom and take a shower but the Krusty Krab does not have showers (He was probably talking about a shower at his house or simply making an excuse to leave out of embarrassment). *Seahorse riding: In "Dunces and Dragons," Patrick does not know how to ride a seahorse; however, in "A Life in a Day," he can do it, it is likely that he learned how to ride over time. *CPR administration: In "Naughty Nautical Neighbors," Patrick shows the ability to utilize CPR as he uses it to save Squidward after he nearly chokes on a fork (while laughing at SpongeBob and Patrick fight). *Survival skills: In "To Save a Squirrel," he and SpongeBob nearly eat each other to survive. He also made earmuffs out of his own belly button lint so they could play without Sandy harassing them in "Survival of the Idiots." He also made warm clothing out of her fur. *Jellyfishing: Patrick sometimes forgets how to jellyfish, however once reminded, he does it particularly well. *Eating: In "Pressure," Patrick ate a Krabby Double Deluxe in one bite. Not only that, but Patrick is shown to have an enormous appetite and can swallow large foods in one bite, having eaten an entire table of food in "Rock-a-Bye-Bivalve." He was able to eat 1,000 Krabby Patties in 5 minutes, which is seen in "What's Eating Patrick?" *Doing absolutely nothing: In "Stanley S. SquarePants," Patrick showed SpongeBob and Stanley on the art of doing nothing, and in "The Pink Purloiner," he did nothing for 8 hours straight, while SpongeBob was spying on him. In "Big Pink Loser," he even gets an award for "doing absolutely nothing longer than anyone else." *Staring: Patrick is good at staring with SpongeBob in their staring contest game in various episodes. *Karate chopping: In "Karate Star," Patrick is a skilled karate "genius" at chopping. However, his hand started to go out of control and he cut it off, regenerating his limbs like SpongeBob in "Graveyard Shift." *Performing anything dangerous: In "A Life in a Day," Patrick wanted to "live like Larry" by torturing himself in life-threatening skills. He soon gave up on this lifestyle. *Performing extreme stunts: Patrick is sometimes an ultimate daredevil in "I Had an Accident" and "A Life in a Day" He also did a few moderately extreme stunts in "Extreme Spots." *Regeneration: In "Karate Star," he went completely crazy and ripped his arm off which a new Patrick grew from. Once he explained to SpongeBob starfish regenerate their arms, they were both fine with it. Role in the Series (TBA) Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Nicktoons Hero Gang